


One Thing Right

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Fictober ‘20 - “I told you so.”LOL IM SO BEHIND
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	One Thing Right

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “I told you so.”
> 
> LOL IM SO BEHIND

The chime of an incoming text had all three of them jumping, Kasie reacting quickest to scoop up the offending phone on the metal table in her lab.

Jimmy’s exclamation at her intrusion was quickly cut off my Kasie’s excited shriek, “He’s there!”

McGee just shook his head in disbelief, he really did not think their shenanigans would work. Granted, it had been mainly Kasie and Jimmy- he’d just agreed to play his typical quiet role in the matter. It helped that Ellie had even specifically asked him to stay mum.

Torn from his thoughts by the murmurings of friendly bickering, McGee looked up from his folded hands and tuned in.

“See! I told you so,” Kasie touted to a pouting Jimmy.

Hands flung in the air, Jimmy looked uncharacteristically torn, “I didn’t know, okay! I didn’t realize-“ his head turned down as his body suddenly deflated, “I didn’t know he’d take it so seriously.”

Kasie instantly softened- best friends tended to forgive quickly as she put her hand on his shoulder, “Hey we know, Jimmy. Besides- it’s definitely not _entirely_ your fault. Torres is the one who stuck his huge foot in his huge mouth.”

McGee could practically feel the facepalm emoji being played out in real time. Kasie had a valid point though—Nick was surely the one that had a lot of groveling to do. At least he’d finally arrived in good ol’ Oklahoma to do so.

 _Let’s hope he gets this one thing right_ , McGee lamented silently to himself.


End file.
